Forever
by kiinna
Summary: Il n'en fallait qu'un seul , un seul et le monde était plongé dans le chaos . Mais la faute n'a pas de chance . Maintenant le monde est inhabitable , envahis par des cannibales à la recherche de viande fraîche . Alors comment survivre alors que vous n'êtes que lycéen ? Thomas x Newt
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde :) ! Je me consacre aujourd'hui à une fanfic Newtmas apocalyptique . Car oui aujourd'hui nos amis les zombies sont de la partie ! Bien sûr rien ne va ressembler au labyrinthe , quoique les fondues ressemblent aux zombies du coup … Bref je vais faire mon possible pour que les personnages respectent leurs caractères . Ce qui va être très dur mais bon .. Sachez une chose , n'aimant pas du tout Brenda et Teresa è_é ne vous étonnez pas si des choses .. méchantes voire horribles s'abattent sur elles . Aussi je ne me suis pas arrêté sur la description . Je pense qu'en venant ici vous savez au moins comment ressemblent les personnages . Bref sur ce , bonne lecture .

**Point important** : Déjà vous pouvez vous imaginer que ça aller être très dur si Newt boitait . Imaginé , une horde de zombie qui vous poursuit et vous , vous boitez .. je vous le dis clairement , vous crevez u_u . Bref de ce fait Newt ne boite pas u-u . Voilà voilou c'était mon petit point .

( Ce chapitre est corrigé , au passage , je te remercie Mogusa pour ta review et tes précieux conseils ( car grâce à toi j'ai vu toutes mes fautes et c'est vrai que certaines étaient .. hard ) ! Même si je vais te répondre au début du chapitre 2 ;) )

* * *

Qu'est ce que l'après vie ?

Déjà existe-elle ? Après tout personne n'est revenu de la mort , alors comment savoir . Comment savoir que notre âme ne disparaît pas au néant pour laisse place à une autre ?

En admettant qu'elle existe , en avons nous au moins conscience ? Que se passe t-il au moment où nous fermons les yeux pour les rouvrir sous un autre monde ?

Peut être qu'il n'y a rien , qu'au moment où le monde devient noir nous perdons tous nos souvenirs .

Où peut être que notre âme fait exprès de pas s'en souvenir .

Mais après tout comment savoir ? Personne n'est réapparu comme un phénix revenant de ses cendres . Et les seuls qui le disent sont maintenant entre quatre murs blancs , dans un hôpital lui-même blanc .

Les seuls à revenir du monde des morts , ne sont que des bouts de chair ambulants , ne cherchant que de la chair à dévorer . Des cannibales au nom de zombie .

Vous allez dire : Mais ça n'existe pas ! Ce n'est qu'une pure imagination de l'homme , cherchant à effrayer ses semblables .

En êtes-vous sûr ?

Après tout , personne n'est venu pour le confirmer .

Jusqu'à maintenant .

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Thomas jouait avec son stylo . Bloqué sur une question de philosophie .

Il soupira , il n'aimait vraiment pas la philo et encore moins être bloqué .

Sérieusement , comment pouvait il savoir ce qu'était l'après vie ? Il n'a jamais eu l'idée de sauter de sa fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il allait devenir . Et puis il avait tellement de chose à faire dans cette vie .

Comme finir cette maudite question !

Il soupira pour la énième fois . Non , il avait encore le temps pour penser à son avenir . Même si ce dernier allait être totalement banal . Il aurait sans doute un bon boulot avec une personne qui vous attend le soir . Oui , il ne pensait pas directement à une femme car tout simplement le garçon avait des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle . Il ne savait pas si les hommes l'attiraient plus que les femmes . Mais pour lui tant que cette personne lui donnait l'amour dont il avait besoin , peu importait son sexe .

Pour l'instant la patience de Thomas commençait à diminuer . En deux trois coups de main , il attrapa son portable et composa un numéro ( qui restera anonyme ) qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur . Il colla l'appareil à son oreille et attendit jusqu'à qu'une voix à la fois douce et grave lui réponde .

« Oui ? »

« Salut Newt , c'est Thomas . Eu .. Tu as fait la question de philo ? »

Un rire retentit dans l'appareil . Créant à Thomas une vague de bonne humeur . Newt était un des seuls qui pouvait lui rendre sa bonne humeur et sa patience .

Newt , ce grand blond au sourire lumineux .

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que Thomas connaissait Newt , il l'avait rencontré au début du collège .

Il était le premier à lui parler et à se lier d'amitié avec lui . Et en quelques mois , ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis . Thomas ne s'en voudrait jamais d'avoir quitté tous ses amis pour venir dans un collège différent de ces derniers . Même si la tristesse était toujours là .

Mais grâce à ça il avait maintenant un ami en or et un meilleur ami du nom de Minho . Bien sûr il avait d'autres amis mais Newt et Minho étaient les seuls en qui Thomas se confiait . Il leur avait même parlé de son hésitation pour son orientation sexuelle .

Minho avait un caractère explosif , le parfait opposé de Newt , mais ça n'empêcher pas qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis d'enfance . Alors que Thomas , lui , était l'équilibre de ces derniers avec une pointe de curiosité . Ils formaient tous les trois , ce qu'on peut appeler , l'équilibre parfait .

« Tu changeras jamais Thommy , répondit moqueusement Newt »

« Je n'y peux rien si je ne comprends rien à la philo , se défendit Thomas »

Newt était le scientifique de la bande , à la fois un génie en science , même si Zart le battait de quelques points , et en philosophie . Thomas , lui , excellait un maths et en sport . Quant à Minho , c'était LE sportif de la bande . Thomas était le seul à le rivaliser avec lui , même si Minho ne l'avouerait jamais .

« C'est bon Thommy ? Questionna Newt »

Thomas sourit en rédigeant les dernières lignes que lui dictait son interlocuteur . Qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans Newt ? Ça devait faire au moins la centième fois que son ami le sauvait d'un texte trop compliqué .

« Yes ! Merci beaucoup Newt . Au faite tu es libre samedi après midi ? »

« Me proposerais-tu un rencard Thommy ? Demanda moqueusement Newt »

Cette remarque créa un rougissement à Thomas . Ses amis adoraient le charrier , surtout depuis qu'il leur avait parlé de son hésitation .

« Bien sûr que non , abruti ! C'est juste qu'avec Minho , on va au parc »

Le parc était leur lieu de rendez vous le week end . Il faisait facilement un terrain de foot . Un lac bleu ciel se situait au milieu et les cerisiers parsemaient le terrain . Créant une atmosphère paisible et calme . C'était un endroit peu connu au plus grand bonheur de Thomas , qui n'aimait pas la foule .

« Ok pas de soucis . À quelle heure par contre ? Interrogea Newt »

« 15 heures comme d'habitude . Bon je te laisse je dois y aller . Salut . »

Après sa Thomas raccrocha avant de laisser son ami répondre . Il allait sans doute se faire engueuler par ce dernier demain en cours , mais il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard , pour son match . Car depuis sa rentrée au lycée , Thomas était rentré dans l'équipe de basket et un match commençait dans à peine dix minutes . Heureusement son sac était déjà prêt et il lui fallait que cinq minutes pour aller au stade . Mettant son sac sur l'épaule , il descendit en toute hâte et sortit de la maison silencieuse .

* * *

Le score affichait 15-20 pour l'équipe adverse . Thomas jura , à chaque fois qu'il marquait , son adversaire arrivait à passer la défense . Il était au dernier quart de jeu ( chaque match se joue en quatre quarts ) et les deux équipes suaient à grosses gouttes . Même si ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement , Thomas jouait toujours à fond ce qui obligé à son adversaire de jouait à fond , au plus grand bonheur de Thomas . Il détestait perdre et encore plus de jouer contre une équipe qui ne se donnait pas à fond . Le sifflet retentit , le match se finit avec un score de 19-22 pour l'adversaire .

« Très beau match , les gars , applaudit le coach , allez aux douches maintenant , on se revoit demain»

Les joueurs ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir et s'empressèrent de rejoindre les douches .

Après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé , Thomas sortit du stade et prit la route pour rentrer chez lui .

* * *

« Salut pa' . Salua Thomas »

Son père était , comme à son habitude , avachi sur le canapé devant un match de foot . Après l'avoir salué , qui fut répondu par un grognement , Thomas monta pour arriver dans sa chambre . Il balança son sac sur son bureau qui au passage fit tomber ses affaires par terre . Il regarda son portable , qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre . Son portable avait reçu cinq messages de la part d'un certain blond , qui était mécontent qu'on lui raccroche au nez . Malgré les insultes de tocard que lui avait lancé le blond , un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Thomas . Il adorait embêter son ami , rien qu'imaginer sa moue à la fois amusée et boudeuse le rendait heureux . Bien sûr pour Thomas , Newt n'était que son meilleur ami . Rien de plus .

« Thomas à table . Cria une voix que Thomas ne connaissait que trop bien »

« J'arrive M'am , répondit Thomas »

Sa mère revenait toujours tard de son boulot , vu qu'elle était infirmière . Dès qu'elle rentrait , vers vingt heures , la famille se mettait à table devant les infos .

Descendant les marches quatre à quatre , Thomas rejoignit sa mère pour la saluer et mettre la table .

Le repas fut silencieux aujourd'hui . Seuls les bruits de fourchettes résonnaient dans la salle , accompagnant le journaliste qui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi .

Après le repas , Thomas s'enferma dans sa chambre , il fit son sac pour les cours qui l'attendaient demain . Regarda une dernière fois son portable et rejoignit Morphée au monde des rêves .

* * *

« Thomas , grouille on va être en retard en philo , même si me dérange pas , répliqua Minho »

Les deux garçons commencèrent à courir dans les couloirs , même si c'était formellement interdit .

« J'y peux rien si tu te lèves toujours en retard , renchérit Thomas »

Vu que Minho vivait sur la route que prenait Thomas pour aller au lycée , le garçon avait l'habitude d'attendre son ami pour faire la route ensemble .

Arrivé devant la porte de classe , Minho frappa et rentra sans même attendre la réponse du prof . Ce dernier leur cria qu'ils étaient en retard et qu'il fallait attendre le « entrez » pour rentrer . Mais les garçons habitués , s'installeraient à leur place respective sans écouter le moindre mot que prononçait leur enseignant . Après s'être installé , Thomas chercha des yeux son ami blond . Newt était assis sur la rangée de droite , à côté d'un certain Ben si la mémoire de Thomas était bonne . Son ami le regardait de ses yeux bleus , un sourire moqueur était étiré sur ses lèvres . Après lui avoir répondu par un sourire , Thomas dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait vu au portail du lycée . Le portail était fermé comme à son habitude . Le ciel était d'un bleu clair sans un nuage pour gâcher ce tableau . Les arbres dansaient gracieusement grâce au vent matinal et leurs feuilles virevoltaient dans le ciel .

Un matin normal quoi . Du moins , jusque là .

Un homme apparut et se dirigea lentement voire boitant vers le portail .

Un retardataire , il va se faire engueuler celui-là pensa Thomas avec un sourire moqueur .

Sauf qu'au lieu de sonner au dictaphone , prévenant au gardien qu'il était en retard , l'homme continua son chemin sans se soucier de l'imposant portail qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer . Au lieu de s'arrêter devant son obstacle , il fonça tout simplement dessus et bien qu'il avait la tête écrasée , il continua à marcher . Le gardien , le petit gros comme l'appeler Minho , arriva en courant devant l'homme en lui criant de s'en aller . En regardant de plus près Thomas comprit que l'homme ne portait pas l'uniforme du lycée . Celui-ci portait une tenue assez basique à savoir un tee-shirt blanc et un jean . Mais la distance empêchait au lycéen de voir le visage de l'homme ainsi que son dos .

Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Fut la seule pensée de Thomas qui avait complètement oublié qu'il était en plein cours .

Le spectacle de dehors l'intéressé bien plus que le cours de philosophie . Quoique tout était plus intéressant que la philosophie pour Thomas .

Le gardien arriva devant l'homme qui depuis tout ce temps continuait à marcher tout droit . Après l'avoir poussé au travers des barreaux et l'avoir engueulé , le petit gros appela du renfort à savoir le pion et le directeur . Le directeur s'approcha de l'homme et lui demanda sans doute de bien vouloir partir .

Le cœur de Thomas rata un battement quand l'homme prit soudainement le bras du directeur et le dévora plongeant ses dents jaunes dans la chair . Le sang gicla en l'air pour s'écraser sur le sol . Le directeur hurla et essaya tant bien que de mal de s'échapper de son prédateur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ou plutôt qui continuait tranquillement à dévorer sa victime . Ils durent se mettre à trois pour écarter la victime du prédateur . Alors que le gardien courra pour aller sans doute appeler une ambulance , le pion essayait d'arrêter le sang avec un bout de sa chemise qu'il avait arrachée . Mais le corps du directeur tomba lourdement sur le sol et ne bougea plus . Comme si la vie l'avait quitté . Alors que le pion le secoua aussi fort qu'il put , hurlant de l'aide . La tête du mort se releva subitement pour dévorer sa victime . Le surveillant hurlait tandis que l'ex directeur arrachait sa gorge avec ses dents , montrant l'intérieur de celle-ci par un trou ensanglanté .

C'en fut de trop pour Thomas , qui avait assisté à tout le spectacle , et il tomba lourdement de sa chaise ramenant toute l'attention de sa classe sur lui .

« Thomas Reid . Je vois que mon cours vous intéresse , annonça l'enseignant »

Ne portant même pas attention à son professeur , Thomas se tourna vers Newt qui le regardait intrigué par l'action de son ami . Se levant sans faire attention à l'enseignant , Thomas fit un signe à Minho de le suivre et attrapa le bras de Newt avant de s'avancer vers la sortie .

* * *

Qu'importe ce qui se passer , une chose était sûr , ils devaient s'en aller , loin de ces monstres .

**La minute de kiina : **

Enfiiiiinnn j'ai cru que j'allais mourir TwT la fin était très dure à écrire surtout au moment de l'attaque , javais peur de perdre le rythme en détaillant de trop sachant que ça devait aller vite vu que la scène doit durer à peine cinq minutes .

Ah oui quand je parle que Minho , Newt et Thomas forment l'équilibre parfait c'est bien sûr mon avis . Quand je lisais le premier tome , je trouvais déjà que les trois se compléter mutuellement , du coup voilà :3 . Bon bien sûr l'équilibre « parfait » c'est un tout petit peu prétentieux et surestimer ( mais un tout petit peu hein ?;) )

Déjà je veux m'expliquer : pourquoi le début était lent ? Tout simplement que je voulais vous montrer la vie de Thomas de tous les jours pour que vous voyez le changement soudain et puis ça m'évite les flashbacks ( une pierre deux coups ) . Et SURTOUT je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses ( et aussi parce que je voulais gagner des mots u_u ) donc une pierre quatre coups ;) .

Autre chose , qui est assez incompréhensible dans mon histoire . Quand je dis que le directeur hurle . Et ba je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais .. le cours continue . Donc soit tout le monde est sourd à par Thomas soit le directeur n'est pas aimé et tout le monde s'en fout de lui 0:) . Je n'ai que ces deux solutions .

Bref n'hésitez pas à me dire mes mauvais points ( comme l'écriture car je sais que je dois m'améliorer pour la description T-T ) .


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Me revoilà pour la suite , j'ai beaucoup d'idées ( à mon plus grand bonheur ) pour cette fanfic. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je prends mon temps pour écrire car j'essaye d'éliminer le plus de faute. Donc malheureusement attendez vous à attendre un mois pour un chapitre. J'essayerais de sortir mes chapitres plus rapidement, promis !

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ;).

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Mogusa :** Déjà je tenais à te remercier chaleureusement pour tes conseils et pour ta review . J'étais vraiment heureuse ! Étant moi aussi une fan de TWD dès que j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas de fanfiction maze runner / zombie j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion . Certes la conjugaison fait partie de mes ennemis et j'en suis bien consciente ;) . Je n'ai pas Antidote mais j'y penserais la prochaine fois . Merci pour ta proposition en tant que Bêta ( ça m'a vraiment touchée ) mais je préfère essayé de me corriger seule désolé et puis je ne vais pas écrire pendant un moment. Mais si un jour je change d'avis je serais à qui demandé ( enfin si tu saurais toujours d'accord bien sûr ). Plus le commentaire est long mieux c'est ;) . J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Je te remercie encore ! Bye bye

**LoLa :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui bien sûr , il y a évidemment une suite ! Tant mieux si tu as été pris dans l'histoire , c'est tout ce que je désire ;) .

**lenheatliafi :** Pour te dire la vérité , je n'ai pas encore jamais fait de philo x) . Mais avec une sœur qui te parle h/ 24 ( j'exagère :p ) de ses cours de philosophie , c'est comme si j'en avais fait. Je suis rassurée alors que tu trouves que le rythme est bien, pour te dire la vérité , je n'avais pas envie de faire des flash-backs. Mais je n'en dis pas plus sous risque de spoil ;) . Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**LaulauNewt** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise , j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ! Pauvre directeur quand même :') .

( Ce chapitre est corrigé, décidément ça va devenir une habitude :') . Merci à Little-Katsu pour le signalement et je vais te répondre dans le chapitre 3 ne t'inquiète pas ;). J'espère avoir enlevé le plus de faute, mais là j'ai la tête farcie de vendre/ vendu / vendait ( vive les ' é ' ! ). Au passage, quand je corrige un chapitre c'est pour rendre votre lecture plus facile mais c'est grâce aux personnes qui me les signalent. Comme ça je prends des notes pour ne pas refaire les mêmes fautes ( que je refais à chaque fois mais bon :') ) bref merci à vous deux en tout cas ! )

* * *

Après s'être échappés de la salle, les trois lycéens arpentaient furtivement les couloirs. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, sans le moindre obstacles. Personne n'avait parlé durant la course. L'un était plongé dans ses pensées, choqué par ce qu'il avait vu il y a peu. Tandis que les deux autres réfléchissaient à l'attitude étrange de leur ami.

« Thommy, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe. Tu agis bizarrement. Interrogea Newt en brisant le silence »

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la philosophie, mais à ce point ! Se moqua Minho »

Thomas s'arrêta, stoppant ses amis au passage. Il devait expliquer la situation à ses amis, leur expliquer le danger qui les guettait. Il commença à expliquer en détaillant le moment de l'attaque.

« Attend Thomas, c'est un peu gros ce que tu nous dis là, affirma sèchement Minho , tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? »

Il en était sûr, rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il pouvait revoir ces dents jaunes s'enfonçaient dans la chair arrachant la peau pour découvrir la trachée. Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. D'un sens il aurait pu ne rien faire, détourner le regard et attendre les conséquences comme les autres. Mais faire comme si rien n'était ne faisait pas partie du caractère de Thomas.

« Je vous assure, ces choses n'avaient rien d'humain. »

« Comme des zombies ? Proposa Minho »

Certes le mot zombie représentait bien ces monstres, mais ils n'étaient pas dans un film ou un livre. Ces choses étaient « malades », elles avaient perdu leur humanité ainsi que leur raison.

Thomas haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas, il faut fuir »

« Et après ? Demanda Newt d'une voix hésitante »

« On passe chez nous pour voir si nos familles vont bien, après on improvise »

À cette remarque Minho palissa mais avant que Thomas demande la raison, la voix de la secrétaire surgit d'un haut-parleur, accroché au mur blanc du couloir.

« À tous les élèves et personnels de l'établissement, ayant rencontré un problème au sein du lycée nous vous demandons de sortir. Chaque classe doit suivre les instructions données par les enseignants. Je répète, à tous .. »

Un bruit strident interrompit la secrétaire. Juste au moment où la pression retombait, l'assistante se mit à hurler de l'aide alors qu'une sorte de grognement résonna. Les cris étaient suppliants à vous déchirer l'âme, alors que le grognement était inhumain, presque bestial. Un craquement d'os éclata et les cris cessèrent. Le silence retomba, un silence glacé. Tous étaient terrifiés, pétrifiés, ne bougeaient pas, ne respiraient plus.

Un cri aigu, venant d'une étudiante, réveilla tout le monde. Sans même faire attention aux autres, tous se bousculèrent, hurlant pour sortir de la salle. Les plus faibles étaient poussés, piétinés. Les filles se faisaient rejeter en arrière par les cheveux, même les professeurs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils s'entretuaient presque. Aucune pitié ne leur venait à l'esprit seul l'instinct de survie.

Les classes se vidèrent en quelques secondes. Les couloirs se retrouvèrent bondés, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie la plus proche. Le spectacle était terrifiant, épouvantable et inhumain.

« Faut bouger .. , ordonna Thomas »

Sa voix était aussi audible qu'un murmure.

Il se retourna pour voir ses deux amis immobiles, choqués par la scène.

« Minho ! Newt ! »

Les deux concernés sursautèrent et regardèrent Thomas avant de hocher la tête.

Leur course reprit, beaucoup plus rapide que la précédente, fuyant la horde d'étudiant en panique.

« Après l'escalier, on arrive dans le hall, ne ralentissaient pas ! Commanda Minho »

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de Thomas, heureux de retrouver le caractère leader de son ami. Mais il disparut bien vite en repensant à ce qui se passé. Dire que tout se passait bien jusque-là. Minho s'arrêta subitement, en plein milieu du couloir, à deux trois mètres de l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Minho ? Demanda Thomas dans son dos »

Minho, les yeux exorbités, lui indiqua une direction avec son menton. Tournant la tête, Thomas comprit la réaction de son ami. À dix mètres d'eux se tenait une femme, qui en regardant de plus près ressemblait à Mme Coulter, une enseignante de Français qu'avait eu Thomas en première année de lycée.

Cette dame avait un don pour son métier, elle était toujours à l'écoute avec un merveilleux sourire et la plupart du temps ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie.

Mais là c'était différent ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et la pupille s'était retrouvée engloutie par cet abysse sans fond. Sa peau était grisâtre et commençait à tomber en lambeaux. Ses cheveux habituellement blonds étaient poisseux à cause du sang qui dégoulinait. Son tailleur était jonché de sang et une sorte de morsure lui avait arraché la peau montrant ses côtes. Une personne normale serait morte et ne bougerait plus mais là c'était comme si elle était indifférente.

Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain.

À l'entente de la voix de Thomas, son regard abyssal se posa sur le garçon et ses dents se mirent à se cogner violemment. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle commença à s'avancer lentement vers eux, les bras ballants.

La panique emporta les trois lycéens.

Que faire ? Se mettre à courir vers les escaliers ? Oui mais s'il y avait d'autres de ces maudites choses dans le hall. Retourner en arrière ? Avec la foule qui les approchaient , c'était peine perdue.

Le cerveau de Thomas était en ébullition, cherchant vainement une sortie.

Une seule solution était possible. Sans se dire un mot, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'escalier en courant aussi vite que leur permettaient leurs jambes. C'était leur seule solution !

À leur réaction, l'enseignante se mit à trottiner, rapprochant leur rencontre.

Minho fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, suivi de près par Newt. Quand ce fut le tour de Thomas, l'institutrice frôla de ses doigts déchiquetaient le tee-shirt du lycéen, avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol froid.

Après avoir dévalé l'escalier, ils furent surpris de constater que le hall était vide.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle de justesse. Ria doucement Minho en désignant les quelques traces de sang que lui avait laissées Mme Coulter sur son tee-shirt »

La blague de Minho détendit l'atmosphère avant de replonger par un cri venant du palier au-dessus. L'institutrice venait sans aucun doute de plonger vers la foule, dévorant tout sur son passage. Les trois amis s'échangèrent un regard et quittèrent avec empressement le hall, poussant les portes battantes.

La vue de dehors était plus chaotique que celle à l'intérieur.

Des fumées étaient visibles au loin. Des hurlements s'échappèrent de partout. La grille du lycée était ouverte en grand d'où les étudiants sortaient en courant poursuivi par les monstres, ils étaient partout et dévoraient tout ce qui bougeait. Aucuns ne firent attention aux nouveaux arrivants, trop occupés à tout déchiqueter. Du sang et des morceaux de chair étalaient le sol. Une odeur de moisi, à vous soulever le ventre, recouvrait la cour.

Seul le ciel bleu et les arbres dansants égaillaient le paysage.

Les trois amis restèrent choqués face à cette scène, arrêtant même leur respiration.

Un cri rauque, enroué venant de derrière fit sursauter les trois lycéens.

« Thomas!»

Le concerné se retourna pour trouver une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux noirs. Elle était accompagnée d'un garçon avec un visage typé hispanique, souriant à la vue de Thomas. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés mais leur uniforme était propre, et aucun signe de morsure sautait aux yeux.

« Brenda ! Jorge ! »

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de Thomas, les larmes aux yeux en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles. Le garçon resserra doucement l'étreinte cherchant à la réconforter.

Thomas connaissait Brenda depuis seulement cette année, lors d'un match où elle encourageait l'équipe en tant que pom pom girl. Il avait compris qu'il ne laissait pas la jeune fille indifférente. Mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de lui dire son hésitation sexuelle, de peur de lui faire de la peine. C'était sans doute de la pitié, mais s'il osait lui dire, tout le lycée aurait été au courant. Car oui, Brenda faisait partie des filles qui ne savaient pas garder des secrets, au plus grand malheur de certains.

Jorge, lui, il l'avait connu grâce à Brenda. Ces derniers étaient amis depuis le jardin d'enfants. Brenda ne pouvait que lui parlait de Thomas. Et le jeune homme avait été surpris d'apprécier Thomas même si avec Minho c'était la guerre. Jorge ne pouvait pas le supporter, il était trop leader à son goût alors que lui détestait être dominé. Alors quand deux caractères similaires se rencontrent, ce n'est forcément pas une bonne chose.

Après quelques secondes, Thomas repoussa gentiment Brenda et se tourna vers Jorge.

« Partons vite d'ici »

Thomas se retourna et à son grand soulagement, les monstres n'avaient toujours pas remarqué leur présence. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grille à pas lents pour avertir le moins possible leur position. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la grille quand une ombre apparut, cachée jusque là par le mur de gauche. Ils reconnurent sans mal le surveillant. Sa peau, ses yeux étaient exactement comme ceux de Mme Coulter.

Brenda ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri aigu en voyant le trou dans sa gorge. À ce son, il posa ses yeux sur elle et la plupart des monstres, occupés jusque là à dévorer leurs camarades, tournèrent leurs têtes vers eux. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et des grognements s'échappèrent de leur gorge. La panique, l'angoisse et la peur traversèrent le groupe.

« Courez ! »

La voix de Minho fut le signal, tous couraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, ils évitèrent le surveillant en tournant à droite. Les monstres les suivaient en marchant ou en rampant pour certains. Après être passé par la grille, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle vide. Thomas, courant devant avec Minho, savait exactement où ils étaient. Cette ruelle faisait partie du chemin qu'il faisait avec Minho pour aller au lycée. Connaissant son ami, il allait sans doute se diriger vers sa maison. Mais pourquoi était la question.

La course était exténuante mais après cinq minutes à déambuler dans les rues, les monstres étaient hors de vue. Chaque rue était vide, sans vie, c'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Ils s'arrêtèrent, pour reprendre leur souffle et Thomas en profita pour demander la raison de l'inquiétude qui planait sur son ami depuis qu'il avait parlé de rejoindre leur famille. D'une voix haletante, son ami lui répondit que sa petite sœur, Yuna, était tombée malade depuis quelques jours. Et en raison d'un voyage d'affaires, ses parents, les avaient laissés seuls. Yuna était donc resté chez eux, seule, pour se reposer.

L'inquiétude s'empara de Thomas, priant que les montres ne s'étaient pas déjà attaqué à la jeune fille.

Yuna était comme son grand frère physiquement et moralement , une leadeuse brune dans l'âme qui ne dépassait pas les treize ans. Elle avait une énorme complicité avec son frère et tenait énormément à lui. Ce qui gêné presque Minho.

Après une minute de pause, ils reprirent leur course. Tourner à gauche, longer la ruelle pendant quatre cents mètres, braquer à gauche, passer devant quatre maisons et la demeure de Minho était de vue. Le chemin était tout tracé dans la tête de Thomas. Alors qu'ils s'orientaient pour la deuxième fois à gauche, voyant l'état de la rue, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Elle était calme comme ses congénères mais des véhicules étaient renversés et des traces de sang marquaient le sol. Des cris se firent entendre dans la ruelle d'à côté. Sans crier gare, Minho courra soudainement vers sa maison, le cœur battant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder derrière lui pour voir si le groupe le suivait. Arrivé devant son portail en fer, un fait lui sauta aux yeux. Son portail et sa porte étaient, tous les deux, ouverts.

* * *

**La minute de kiina** : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) .

Heureusement que j'ai pris mon temps, si vous lirez ce que j'avais écrit avant.. vous partirez en courant :') .

Je ne préfère rien dire sur le prochain chapitre sinon je risque de casser ce grand suspense ( je suis quand même méchante d'arrêter le chapitre là :p )

Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suive, me laisse des reviews ou même qui me lise !

Sûr ce !


End file.
